


What happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory

by destielxxdreaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e09 The Trap - Dean Winchester's Prayer Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielxxdreaming/pseuds/destielxxdreaming
Summary: This is what Dean never got to say back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	What happens in Purgatory stays in Purgatory

" You don't have to say it. I heard your prayer." Cas tells him with a soft, fond look and then starts toward the portal. There's only seconds left now before it closes. Dean follows, and the moment is lost like so many others.

_This is what Dean Winchester never got to say back._

_" This wasn’t in it. It's about - Jack. Cas, I'm sorry for that, too. So sorry. I couldn't have done it, because you and Sam were right. The kid was good, and it would've worked, the three of us finishing up raising him. It would've worked, if not for Chuck, that DICK. We're going to get payback, though. Cas, I swear. For Jack, for you. For ALL of it. Now that we've got the blossom, he's done. We'll lock him up or end him. After that, when the dust settles, I - I'd like - need - things to be different with us, because I can't keep going on this way."_


End file.
